Benedict Wall
Benedict Wall is a New Zealand film, theatre and television actor. He played Duncan Stewart on Home and Away in 2016. He's the fourth actor to play the role. Early Life Wall was born in Auckland and grew up in Wellington.12 Wall spent three years completing a bachelor's degree in journalism. Six months after graduating, he decided to pursue a career in acting and won a scholarship to the Neighborhood Playhouse School of the Theatre in New York City.3 Personal Life Wall has been in a relationship with actress and former Home and Away star Jessica Grace Smith (who played Denny Miller) since 2010. The couple live in Sydney.4 Career Wall played Ben on Outrageous Fortune in 2007.1 He also had roles in The Amazing Extraordinary Friends, Reckless Behavior: Caught on Tape and John Safran's Race Relations.5 In 2011, Wall received an audition for the medical soap opera Shortland Street and he was cast in the recurring role of ED consultant Owen Sutherland.1 The following year, he starred in the short film Ten Thousand Days, alongside Morgana O'Reilly.6 He also made a guest appearance in Underbelly: Badness.7 Wall portrayed Breaker Morant in Breaker Morant: The Retrial, a television documentary filmed in Charters Towers.2 He starred as pirate radio host Rick Grant in the 2014 docudrama Pirates of the Airwaves, which tells the story of the founding of Radio Hauraki.8 The following year, he appeared in James Raue's low budget feature film Psychoanalysis.9 He was also cast in the Australian feature film The Pretend One, alongside Geraldine Hakewill and David Field. The film was shot in Queensland and released in 2016.10 Wall and fellow actor Tai Hara co-wrote the black comedy film Best Mates. Wall also directed and acted in the short, alongside Hara and Jessica Grace Smith. Best Mates''received a nomination for Best Live Action Short Film at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival.1112 In 2016, Wall took over the role of Duncan Stewart in ''Home and Away. The character had not been part of the show for ten years.13 Wall had auditioned for Home and Away several times before he was cast as Duncan. He received a recall for the part of Martin Ashford,3 and he also auditioned for the role of Justin Morgan.13 In the same year, Wall appeared in the miniseries Brock as Tony Roberts.14 Filmography * (2007) The Amazing Extraordinary Friends - Damon * (2007) Reckless Behaviour: Caught On Tape - Cliff * (2007) Outrageous Fortune - Ben * (2008) Jinx Sister - Faceless Lover * (2009) John Safan's Race Relations - Jeremy Weinstein * (2011) Shortland Street - Owen Sutherland * (2012) Ten Thousand Days - Darby * (2012) Underbelly: Badness - Ben Dokic * (2013) Breaker Morant: The Retrial - Breaker Morant * (2014) Pirates of the Airwaves - Rick Grant * (2015) Psychoanalysis - Paul Symmonds * (2015) Ready For This - Officer Waters * (2016) Best Mates - Dom * (2016) Brock - Tony Roberts * (2016) Home and Away - Duncan Stewart * (2016) The Pretend One - Guy Trivia * Benedict and his partner, Jessica are close friends with their co-star, Tai Hara (who played Andy Barrett) and his wife, Fely Irvine.